


When Every Day is Valentine's

by WildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeHopps/pseuds/WildeHopps
Summary: What do you do when every day you are treated with love and adoration? A quick look at the lives of Nick and Judy and how they look at the holiday of love.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	When Every Day is Valentine's

They had learned that Valentine's Day didn't have to be about the big shows of affection or displays of love. They'd long since understood that a bouquet of roses one day of the year couldn't match the day to day understanding of how much they adored one another.

It wasn't the hokey cards that contained far too much pink and red, or comments that made them either both laugh out loud, or blush and close the cards immediately.

If it were up to them, they wouldn't celebrate the day at all.

Because, for Nick and Judy, every day, was Valentine's Day.

Each morning they woke up, they made sure they other knew they were loved.

Every day they made sure the other knew they had their back and would support and love them through thick and thin.

And each night as the sun set and darkness covered the land, they both made sure the others loving smile was the last thing they saw, and the words, "I love you", the last things they heard before slumber called them.

When every day was Valentine's Day, they tended to forget when the actual date came…and almost always went…without a mass celebration.

Long gone were the roses, the cards…the candlelit dinners and hectic planned dates.

Those dates happened weekly.

The cards always seemed to show up on their pillows on the days they were the most down.

Nick always knew when to surprise Judy with a candlelit dinner.

Judy had the uncanny ability to see through Nick's mask, and know when to order a basket of blueberries from her family farm to surprise him with.

To them, Valentine's Day, as a holiday, lost its charm long ago.

As every day, was Valentine's Day, to them.


End file.
